militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1 Canadian Forces Flying Training School
While the lineage of 1 Canadian Forces Flying Training School (1 CFFTS; ) can be traced back through previous similarly named Canadian military pilot flying schools, such as No. 1 Service Flying Training School and 1 Flying Training School, the unit located at CFB Winnipeg and currently bearing the name does not participate in pilot training. History of advanced pilot training in the RCAF/CAF Although military pilot training in Canada dates back to the early years of the 20th century,The Official History of the Royal Canadian Air Force Volume I, Canadian Airmen and the First World War, S.F. Wise, University of Toronto Press, 1981, p. 76 the modern Royal Canadian Air Force (RCAF) pilot training organization got its start in the British Commonwealth Air Training Plan (BCATP) with the formation of service flying training schools one of which, No. 1 Service Flying Training School (No. 1 SFTS)The Official History of the Royal Canadian Air Force Volume II, The Creation of a National Air Force, W.A.B Douglas, University of Toronto Press, 1986, p. 237 at Camp Borden, Ontario, specialized in advanced pilot training and eventually evolved into 1 Canadian Forces Flying Training School in 1965.Best in the West R.F. Holman, PrintWest, Regina,1995, p. 218-221 Under this system pilot candidates could expect to advance from 3 CFFTS to 2 CFFTS, then finish at 1 CFFTS, mimicking the Royal Air Force pilot training philosophy adopted by the RCAF of three separate stages of pilot training – elementary, intermediate and advanced.Best in the West, R.F. Holman, PrintWest, Regina,1995 p. 40 1 Flying Training School (FTS) was formed on 16 September 1945 at Centralia, Ontario, as a pilot training school which, on July 11, 1952, started training pilots using the deHavilland Chipmunk aircraft.Best in the West, R.F. Holman, PrintWest, Regina,1995, p. 218 The school trained RCAF and North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) pilots until the school disbanded on March 6, 1957.Best in the West, R.F. Holman, PrintWest, Regina,1995, p. 220 1 FTS was reactivated on 31 August 1965.Best in the West, R.F. Holman, PrintWest, Regina,1995, p. 221 On 23 July 1970 it combined with the Flight Instructor School (FIS) to become 1 Canadian Forces Flying Training School (1 CFFTS) with the role of advanced pilot training. On 9 November 1970, 1 CFFTS flying instructors converted to the CF-5 tactical fighter trainer and on July 22 1 CFFTS moved to Cold Lake, Alberta. Advanced pilot training became a post-wings course, and on 10 September 1977 1 CFFTS was renamed 419 Tactical Fighter Training Squadron.Actual wording is: “Reformed as 419 Tactical Fighter Training Squadron 10 Sep 1977, from 1 Canadian Forces Flying Training School”, The Insignia and Lineages of the Canadian Forces Volume 4 – Operational Flying Squadrons, A-AD-267-000/AF-004 2000-04-05CFOO/OOFC 2.15.4 10 Septembre/septembre 1977, file/dossier 1901-2595 (DMCO) Advanced pilot training today 419 (Tactical) Fighter Training Squadron is carrying on 1 CFFTS's historic role of advanced pilot training for future fighter pilots. Current use of the name 1 CFFTS On 26 June 2009, the Canadian Forces Air Navigation School adopted the name of 1 CFFTS. 1 CFFTS currently trains air combat systems officers (previously called navigators) and airborne electronic sensor operators. In the past, other aircrew trades used No. 1 in their school names, but these school names were distinguished by their particular trade, for example No. 1 Air Observer School and No. 1 Air Navigation School.The Official History of the Royal Canadian Air Force Volume II, The Creation of a National Air Force, W.A.B Douglas, University of Toronto Press, 1986, p. 236, 237 (charts) Pilot training schools were distinguished by the use of the word flying in the school's name.The Official History of the Royal Canadian Air Force Volume II, The Creation of a National Air Force, W.A.B Douglas, University of Toronto Press, 1986, p. 234 The present use of the word flying in 1 CFFTS's name is a break with this tradition. See also *2 Canadian Forces Flying Training School *3 Canadian Forces Flying Training School Notes External links Category:Flying Training Schools of Canada Category:Military units and formations established in the 1950s